The invention concerns a pull-down shelf for a piece of furniture, in particular a pull-down shelf for a kitchen wall cabinet, comprising a pair of pivot levers that are pivotably secured, respectively, on oppositely positioned sidewalls of the piece of furniture as well as on oppositely positioned lateral webs of the pull-down shelf that laterally delimit a shelf receptacle and that form in pairs, respectively, a four-bar linkage for transferring the pull-down shelf from an initial stowed position located within the interior of the cabinet into a lowered access position.
Pivotable shelves for furniture are known. Conventionally, they are known in particular for upright cabinets and can be pivoted about vertical axes into a position in which objects that are positioned on a shelf receptacle can be more easily removed in the open position of the pivotable shelf. However, it is often also required, for example, in kitchen wall cabinets, to provide pull-down shelves in order to make accessible objects stored on the shelves in particular for operating persons of a short body height. For this purpose, for furniture for storage of clothes, it is known to provide clothes rods at different heights wherein a handle is provided at the upper rod. The clothes rod is attached to lateral pivot levers, that, for example, may be embodied as a four-bar linkage and are attached, in turn, to lateral walls of the body of the cabinet. Such a configuration is however not possible for kitchen wall cabinets because a handle cannot be accommodated. Despite of this, in particular in case of kitchen wall cabinets with dimensions that often reach up to the ceiling, it is desirable to provide better access to objects that are stored in upper areas of these cabinets.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pull-down shelf for a piece of furniture that is also suitable for kitchen wall cabinets and that makes it possible to provide better access to objects that are stored in upper areas of the kitchen wall cabinet.